


Story of my life

by TheOQAuthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOQAuthor/pseuds/TheOQAuthor
Summary: "It's a collection from this world legends of Robin Hood"Inspired by 5x22 I decided to write how I imagined this domestic scene between Robin and Regina.





	Story of my life

After Zelena was defeated by Regina's light magic, she had put her heart back with Robin's help. Everything was calm in Stoorybroke-no villains, no curses- and she decided it was the right moment to start opening her heart fully to the man with the lion tattoo. It might take her a while, she's not used to love but she was definitely determined to finally get her happy ending.

The first step had been spending the night with Robin and tell him the truth, the truth about what his tattoo meant to her and the reason it made her run the first time they'd met. He'd been so kind and understanding that Regina could shake away all her doubts. She felt so safe around him that she even told him about Daniel, and that's how she learned about his wife, Marian.

As time went by Henry became more interested in Robin but mostly in Roland-the little brother he's always wanted- and Regina couldn't blame him; the boy was adorable. The Merry Men stopped calling Regina the Evil Queen, and she even invited all of them for dinner at her home. It took Robin by surprise, scared how his men might react, but all his fears went away when he saw his men laughing at Regina's sassiness. His heart full of pride. Meanwhile, Will was telling Henry his story in Wonderland, he was really surprised it wasn't in the Storybook-where Will appeared as a traitor who left his friends behind- but Little John told the boy "there's always two sides of the same story".

Roland was too distracted eating the chocolate ice cream Regina had bought just for him. The night was magnificent and Regina could feel something she had wanted for a long time, love, friendship and family. Of course, she had spent many nights with the Charmings and Emma and they were her family but the feeling was different like she was in someone else's family. But this time was special, this time she knew that's where she belonged. And hearing at Will and Henry she had an idea, so the next day she called for Robin to go meet her at her house.

"What is it? Is everything okay? Did Zelena escape?" He wasn't used to being called by Regina, usually, it was him the one looking for her and trying to break the walls she built.

"No, everything is fine. Come in" She greeted him with a soft smile. "I wanted to show you something" so Robin walks in and goes directly to the couch in front of the fire as if he already knew her home as his.

"A book?" he's surprised she's called him just to show him a book.

"Not just any book." she turns the book so he can see the cover "It's about you. These are collections from this world. Legends about the greatest thief Robin Hood"

"So you admit I am the best thief" he smirks at her and she scoffs answering back "Not what I said, that's what the book says."

"Is that so? Let's read and find out" he takes a seat on the couch and makes some place for Regina. Nos she's the one surprised, she wanted him to know how the world sees him but she'd never guessed he'd wanted to read it with her.

He's already waiting for her to come so she approaches him and sits on the couch with her legs crossed. Taking the hint Robin pulls her closer to him making her back contact with his chest. She flexes her legs as he reaches for the book leaning back a little into the couch so he can let Regina see the book as well.

"First of all, I don't even look like that. Is that supposed to be a hat?" he says as he sees the picture on the front page, Regina smiles and turns the page so he can keep on reading. Not long after that he just can stop finding errors in the story

"This is so wrong. Let me get this straight, Will is my what? Nephew?" Regina can't stop herself from laughing at his reaction, her tummy hurts and then she realizes it's been so long since she had a laugh like that she almost forgot how it felt. Robin laughs with her, loving that sound she makes when she giggles.

He knows she's having a really good time by the tears falling down her cheeks as she tries to stop laughing. He can't help but feel his heart stop every time she turns to see him. She had told him that this land Without Magic had a series of everyone's story but they're different from the real ones and it's not about real people but cartoons. She also tells him he's supposed to be a fox and Little John's a bear. He's really skeptic about the Land Without Magic but Regina reassures him it'snot that bad and names a few good inventions from this world promising to show him someday.

Without noticing it, it's already late and they're halfway through the book so they promise to finish the part they were reading and let the book for another day. But before they can say another thing Robin reads _"And the prince of thieves managed to break into the castle. The_ king's _guards followed him down the hall but as he'd always would he got away with it stealing from the one no one dared to. Stealing from the king"_

"At least the got something right" the moment he finishes the sentence, Regina turns her face to look at him- surprise written all over her face- "You...you stole from Leopold?!"

"No. But I stole from someone more important" He smiles at her and puts a strand of hair behind her ear as she turns herself fully, looking into his eyes. "There's no one more important than the king"

"I dare to disagree" he closes the book leaving it on the table next to the couch and getting closer to her. He brushes his nose against hers and whispers "I stole from the Queen"

"You didn't steal from me, you pretentious thief" she doesn't recall being robbed by no one, still he has a wry smile on his face and she wants to know why. 

He leans closer to her and as she thinks he's about to explain it to her, he just presses his lips to hers. It's a soft kiss but it still surprises her. It only takes her a few seconds to respond to his kiss bringing her hands to his hair as he grabs her hips. It's not passionate but it's kind and loving, and sensual Robin thinks. When they separate he smiles at her, who's blushing at the intensity of his look.

"I think I just did, your Majesty" his voice is soft and his thumb caring Regina's cheek, her heart warms and from that moment she knows her heart doesn't belong to her anymore.

"That you did, thief. And you stole more than a kiss." 

 

 

 


End file.
